


In Some Cases, Rabbits Make Excellent Starlight Presents

by tehJai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, degenerate starlight cheer, mutual possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehJai/pseuds/tehJai
Summary: Urianger gets a very personalized present for Starlight.  Inspired by apost on twitterabout the filthiest thing Urianger has ever said to Tiona.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	In Some Cases, Rabbits Make Excellent Starlight Presents

Urianger’s mind was more than a little foggy from the festive indulgences of dodo curry and full roasted birds and the cups and cups of mead and eggnog both. Somehow, over the course of the day, anyone and everyone who had even _glanced_ in the direction of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn in the past year had shown up at the adventuring hall, and there had been food and drink and gift exchanges and it had gone on for _bells and bells_.

He wasn’t _entirely_ a recluse; it hadn’t been an arduous thing for him – he had enjoyed catching up with old comrades, swapping stories over the dressing and looking appropriately amused when his dour-faced astrology mentor had handed him a package containing swimwear, an inflatable personal floatation device, and a voucher for a summer’s worth of lessons at the Brimming Heart.

Gifts from him had been simple ones – tins of cookies for most in attendance, a traveling watercolour set for Alphinaud and a Hingan whetstone set for Alisaie – and eventually all had been done, the guests ushered out the door, and _somewhere_ toward the conclusion of all the revelry he’d lost track of Tiona, who’d spent most of the day in the kitchen, her long ears tied back under a kerchief as she’d perched on a stepstool in front of the most massive cookpot he’d ever seen in his life. The meal for everyone, she’d declared, had been _her_ gift, and judging by how everyone had ate and drunk, it was well-received.

But, he realized as he stumbled his way into the basement of the hall, the guests were gone, the kitchen was clean (with only platters and platters of cookies, fudge and dessert bars left in the wake of the meal), and the massive cookpot had been washed and turned onto its side against the wall. The lights were turned down, and both the lounge and library were deserted.

No sign of Tiona anywhere, however. Perhaps she had gone to rest after all the work she’d done this day. He’d likely find her in their room.

Pensively, he grabbed one of the still-full eggnog bottles from the icebox before heading back to the ground floor and down the hall into the personal chambers of the hall’s full-time residents. Of which, it seemed, he was now one. As far as his mentor was concerned, he had proven himself to be at least a _passable_ astrologian and it wasn’t _necessary_ for he and Tiona to stay here – perhaps residence at the Rising Stones would prove to be more practical for them in the future – 

Which they were in _possession of_ now, a thought that struck Urianger as strange. Neither he nor Tiona were on the blade’s edge of death any longer, though inevitably after the holidays they would both be thrust back into the whirlwind of chaos that was Eorzean politics. As he padded down the hall, he gave a slight, exasperated sigh. Even while tipsy on Starlight drinks his mind could still grab an idea and run with it pell-mell until his thoughts strayed from the benevolent warmth of friends and family and straight into the stakes of everything they were trying to accomplish in the world. He was certain that it was one of his least endearing habits, and as he came upon the door of his and Tiona’s room, he paused a moment, shaking his head to clear it.

This was not the night for dwelling upon being a hero. He would enter this room, and if Tiona were asleep, he’d join her.

He’d figured that he would just as likely have found her awake, but he didn’t expect to find her perched on the edge of the bed, no longer grubby and practical but now freshly-scrubbed (he could see the twinkling of the light refracted through the droplets of water still clinging to her thick blue hair), her ears now upright in their most natural position and angled toward him – 

And wearing _absolutely nothing_ other than her hyacinth hair pin and a knowing smile.

“I take it everyone is gone,” she said, lifting her head to look into his eyes, her smile growing into a grin below her twitching nose.

For a moment, all Urianger could do was _stare_. She was a woman prone to bouts of casual nudity behind closed doors, but this – the manner in which she sat, legs crossed demurely and leaning forward to regard him – this was _more_ than just that. He cleared his throat, feeling heat enter his face, and set the eggnog bottle down on a nearby shelf partition. “Indeed. Our guests hath departed, the kitchen hath been cleaned – though there shall be plenty of baked goods for consumption on the morrow.”

“Good.” She sat up, her posture that of a soldier, at attention even while seated, and her grin simply got wider. “I did get you an actual gift for Starlight, but before that, if you’re amenable–”

“I –” His mouth ran suddenly dry, and the heat in his face seemed to suddenly spread like a fire throughout the rest of him. Nothing he was seeing was _new_ , but he had never known Tiona to be the type to _present_ herself like this for a dalliance. To prepare and to _wait_ for him as she apparently had, to let him _see_ all of her all at once without preamble with her intentions known – to be met with the sight of her brown skin and blue hair and the pointed red of her eyes – was a touch unprecedented. “Thou hast arranged thyself as a sort of … offering.”

Tiona tilted her head to one side, a sigh leaving her parted lips. “Is that a bad thing?”

He shook his head, already stepping out of his robes and removing the sharper pieces of jewelry he wore, casting the whole lot in a pile on the floor before moving to stand close to her, to reach out and run the pad of his thumb across her lower lip while she continued to look up into his eyes. “Only if not given freely.”

“Do you think I had to be _convinced_ to set this up?” Her voice was low and she kissed at his thumb to punctuate her words. “Letting you have me is _nothing_ if not a mutually beneficial arrangement.” 

Despite himself, despite the heat in his body and the growing hardness of his prick, Urianger laughed. “I fear thou hast spent too much time in my company, beloved. Thou art beginning to take my manner of speech upon thyself.”

“Or,” she said, rising to her feet and winding arms around his neck, her clawed fingernails gently tapping against his golden collar, “or maybe I’m just a selfish woman who wants to get all the _asking_ out of the way so that you can just do as you see fit.”

His hands braced against her muscled back, against the long-healed scars from all the wars she’d had in the century or so before he’d ever met her, and his mind was on the run again, although this time he was not thinking about ancient magics and recalcitrant primals. Instead he was thinking of what was right in front of him: the woman he loved, the curves and planes of her body, the heat of her embrace – gods even her smell: of trees and citrus fruits and the tiniest hint of sulphur – and of how utterly and _completely_ she seemed to want him.

They were always so _careful_ about setting their expectations, and to be suddenly met with none at all had him caught off-guard and mired in thoughts of all the things he could do to her. His golden gaze broke from hers and he looked around at the bed, at the counters, the table – the bed had curtains and curtains had _ties_ and he could – 

Standing there, holding her, he tried to say _something_ , managing instead only to open and close his mouth a few times, until her fingers were on his chin, tilting his face down slightly, snapped him back into reality.

“Uri,” Tiona whispered, staring at him with that steely crimson gaze that kept his thoughts squarely on _her_ , “I mean it. I’m all yours.”

 _Mine_.

The thought hit him like a levinbolt and spurred him into action – she, this stunningly gorgeous force of nature who lifted his spirits just as readily and often as she did his prick, was _his –_ and he grinned at her, turning her round and gently shoving her to her knees on the bed. Rubbing his cheek along the shell of her ears, he allowed himself a small, victorious smile when she shuddered visibly beneath him, gasping softly, her brown fingers clutching at the sheets until her knuckles turned bloodless.

His fingertips ghosted along her folds so as to gauge her readiness to receive him. Certainly he would _claim_ her, and perhaps even let himself _possess_ her, but he would never _hurt_ her. Perhaps fortuitously, or perhaps by design or by his presence alone, Urianger felt no resistance to his touch: Tiona was wet, and soft, and warm – 

“Ah, for me?” He gripped his prick and guided himself into the velvet of her depths, the contact drawing loud, satisfied moans from them both. Briefly, he shifted in place, to find his footing and a modicum of control – she was a touch insatiable and could undo him in an instant if she were so inclined.

But if this was a _gift_ , freely given as she’d said, he ought to savour it. 

She bowed her head, insistently wriggling backwards against him. “For us, really –”

His hands found purchase on her wide hips and a smile blossomed across his face before he set to work. “Thou art a _truly_ greedy rabbit, my bright star, and I would not have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Starlight, ya degens.
> 
> (also 5.4? what 5.4? 5.4 will happen precisely when I say it does and not before.)


End file.
